Superhero
by suicide bomber
Summary: Shaman King who saves the world, what would become of him is what he fights for left? yohna. ONESHOT.


**Summary:** AU. Shaman King who saves the world, what would become of him if what he fights for left? Yohna. ONESHOT.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Shaman King and lyrics.

---

**Superhero**

One-shot: Bring me back to life

_Suicide Bomber_

---

It was cold.

The night had seemed blazing with excitement and bliss after the final battle. Everyone was joyfully gathered in his home, drinking, playing, screaming and doing all sorts of things that none of them would remember the next morning. Almost everyone. It was most heart warming, no more fights, no more deaths and no more sufferings.

Yoh would have thought it was a good bet, a win-win situation if he won the Shaman King's title.

He did.

But he felt no happiness.

He felt himself drawing away from his friends, from the chirpy group. They had not noticed his presence, and felt no need to be present for any cause. Though he _was_ the cause of it all; the reason for a happy ending like this, the perfect beginning for everyone. Everything seemed to be linked directly because of him.

He had none of it.

They did not know. They were oblivious.

He was anything but pleased.

It seemed that his win-win situation had turned to lose-lose. He had gained anything he wanted, but lost his everything. There were so many reasons for him to fight and earn the title, so many who counted on him and believed in him.

There _were._

Sadly, he cared nothing for the hopes weighed on him when he won.

He won.

Strange that he felt no victory.

A sudden screech from the living room brought him back to reality. He was now in her room. What got him here, he did not know. He felt his knees gave way and was kneeling.

世界如果被残醋攻击 _If ever the world is in need_

只要给我一个电话亭 _All you can do is just give me a call_

把内裤当外衣 如果你能够开心 _Even if I had to wear only my underwear and if you're happy with it_

展开披风 带你飞行 _I'll take flight and bring you along with me_

He stared at the floor, unmoving. The titling had been found quite interesting.

_You would slap me now._

He started to look up, slowly.

_You would ask me to get out now._

She did not.

谁赐予我这一身 无助的能力 _Who has ever noticed my powerless being_

神也不能阻挡 你想离开的心 _Even the heavens cannot stop you from leaving_

Yoh was assumingly aware that it was quiet.

Too quiet for his liking.

His heart twisted in a sort of way that made him clench. Silence had not that effect on him before. Until now.

为什么拯救地球 是那么容易 _Why is saving the world so easy_

为什么束手无策啊 我和你的爱情 _Why so heartless and take you away from me_

为什么我能飞天 也能够遁地 _Why can I both fly and land safely_

为什么我却没办法 长驱直入 你的心 _But why is it that I cannot have your heart to me_

He smirked. Mocking at his, own helplessness. What was he doing now? Wallowing in self-pity. There was not any way that made him looked like the Shaman who beaten Hao, the self-proclaim King. There was not any way that made him look like he was that Shaman who could do anything possible, the one who was always smiling no matter what. No, definitely not in any way did he look like in this current state.

Pathetic.

曾经你赞美我手臂 逛街都能提 _You have flattered me before even on the streets_

日日夜夜贴身保护你 _Day to night I want to protect you from harm_

最凶狠的怪兽 也不能与我为敌 _Even the most feared cannot be on par with me _

那为何害怕你的泪滴 _Then why am I so afraid of you crying_

He smiled bitterly, recalling the days with her. He had feared nothing but her wrath. Her crazy trainings she forced him into. His friends could not understand why he could tolerate her. They did not know.

They simply did not know.

我给了我这一幕 难堪的结局 _I have given myself an intolerable ending _

谁要这样超人 连自己也就不起 _Who would want a hero that cannot even safe himself from suffering_

If only she could have the slightest glimpse at him. She would laugh. She would probably slap him hard and give him more torture trainings and all he could do is listen to her biddings. But he did not mind at all. If she could just slap him one more time, he would be more than glad to let her do so.

He would be happy.

为什么拯救地球 是那么容易 _Why is saving the world so easy_

为什么束手无策啊 我和你的爱情 _Why so heartless and take you away from me_

为什么拯救地球 终于完美结局 _Why is saving the world and finally creating a happy ending_

为什么我只能够 眼看着爱情燃烧成 灰烬 _Why am I just seeing this love burn into nothing but memory_

He only dared to advance forward, shivering. His hands trembled and his body was numb. He was forcing himself to go closer, taking a risk of being killed. Every step he took nearer, had some sort of electrifying effect in his heart, and he felt his stomach doing somersaults. His fingers were freezing, and his lips dry.

The negative thought would not go away.

世界如果被残醋攻击 _If ever the world is in need_

谁来接手我的超能力 _Who would accept me_

Yoh slowly reached for the figure hidden under the blanket.

His heart was thumping, hard.

He carelessly whispered her name, only to receive no response. He kind of expected it.

No big deal...right?

He lay beside her on her futon, and his arms innocently spread across her waist. He stayed in that position, as if waiting for some kind of reaction from her.

There was none.

His thoughts ran back to the first day they had met. Her cold icy glare and at, cursing him. He would have scolded her back, but only managed a question. Maybe it was because, she had taken something kept so dear to him.

His heart.

If Matamune had not been too straightforward, he would not have admitted it anyway. It was embarrassing.

Love at first sight?

She should never have guessed.

"A-Anna?" He choked, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

It was a silly question, as he had already made himself comfortable beside her. Either way, he felt it was necessary to ask.

The soft wind answered him.

It was enough.

He did not need her reply.

She was the only person ever to make him feel all sorts of emotions. He was willingly to sacrifice his first ever friend, Matamune, for the sake of her. She was his everything. And now after the Shaman Fight, he felt that she was more important to him than ever.

He needed her.

But she can never stay with him, not even if he was the Shaman King.

She can never come back to him, stay alongside with him and help him make decisions.

"Will you come back?" He asked, to no one in particular.

"She will never reply you, Yoh."

His grip of her tightened. "I don't care."

It hit him hard. Reality sucks and he just wanted to return back to his normal life before the Shaman Fight ever existed. Not that his life was any normal. So as long he was able to breathe the same air as her. It was really enough.

_Come back, please come back..._

---

**THE END**.

---


End file.
